twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Anubian Empire
The Great Anubian Empire is known all over as a great and historically influential empire that spans much of the "empirical" region of the Prime Universe. It's people are a race of canine species virtually known of those on earth except for the early Egyptians and the present day Gyp'Tian empire: Anubians. The nation is best known for their command of elemental magic and a warrior's will to protect and defend even in times of peace and the first to master reverse engineering after an attack with an aggressive race known as the Buntuui. In a historical sense; they are known as the architects of the Gyp'Tians in the legend of King Anubis. Political Divisions Sirius *Openai City Sekenai ''' '''Isabithia Aeon Eternis J'aak System *Alatea Terranium (1) History Establishment The global reign of the Empire started off King Sirius was the embodiment of true strength and wisdom in a time where it is needed the most because his people where in a state of disorder and borderline chaos. He lead the Anubians to a new age of order and strength. Where scientific and defensive enlightenment was at the apex of their society and it's people have benefited from it very well. The Anubian-Buntuui War It was a true test in how the Empire still in a single-planet state faced against a brutish and terrifying force that is set out to take over all of the Prime Universe now and forever and it would have worked if it wasn't for the indestructible warrior spirit, tactics and abilities of the Anubians. When the Buntuui came across them they were overwhelmed by them because of their natural ability of the environment around them. Strength and skill of their staffs against their blasters and advanced bombs. Sirius himself led the home front war which lasted for only six days before the Buntuui were shocked to learn that they were also fast learners to acquire their spaceships and used those against their forces. Soon after the home front war they surrendered and were soon acquired by the Anubians rather than just wiping them out of existence since their honor would let them live than rather die since they surrendered. Aftermath and Expansion It was the one thing that lead to the Anubian campaign to freeing the thousands of worlds that were taken from them by the Buntuui and the takeover of the already expansive Buntuui Empire. This also lead to a expansion and acquisition of new worlds led by the space-travel buff Prince Anubis Khentimentiu I. The distant relative of the current ruler and the son of King Sirius. King Anubis and the G'yptians Now as king, Anubis crosses himself with a foreign world that will soon make him a legend in both the history of the Empire and the Solterran Gyp'Tians. He is skilled in high life magics and still to this day the only one who can control the forces of life and death. During the time of space travel for the Anubians between worlds has flourished King Anubis was more of an exploring buff who likes to see what kinds of worlds that come into his view and one of them was Earth. Unfortunately his ship was brought down in a freak meteor shower and crash landed in ancient Egypt miles from civilization and since then has been placed as their god of the underworld for his powers but it was morally unbearable for him to place this practice on Humans being that he believed were morally unstable and would take anything from a powerful authority but was afraid of what they will do with him should they know more about their new lord. Though he did befriend a few of the locals and gathered and grew to become a new group that took in the true nature of Anubis's influence and they have became to be known as the 'Gyp'Tians'. In the past century he has gathered support from what was once fifty to five-thousand people. To that point they helped rebuild his star ship to leave Earth behind but not without them as well as Anubis have found a new world for them to grow and prosper with their knowledge of space and belief but at a consequence. That is when generation after generation and human nature the knowledge of the location of Earth was lost with them. Journal of the Seventh Sun Though kept in heavy secrecy even from future generations of the royal family the Journal of the Seventh Sun would mark all of King Anubis's 150-year history on earth and with reason to for it also contained the incantations for the spells the control the forces of life and death but with a metaphorical message of why they should never be used. Category:Thirteen Realms Category:Interrealm Universe